


Absentia

by Jemisard



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisard/pseuds/Jemisard
Summary: Not while Matt was gone. Because Matt was gone.





	Absentia

The silence was deafening for the thunderous roar of heartbeats.

Danny drew a breath to speak, but Jess stamped on his foot, her face turning towards Luke. Luke wasn't looking at him, not looking at them either, he seemed quietly disengaged from the whole thing.

"Would someone say something?" His voice sounded too rough and loud. The continued silence pressed on his chest, forcing out his breath. "What happened?"

Danny took another breath and Jessica elbowed him.

"Jess, please, let him say something, what happened to Foggy?"

"He's gone, Matt." It was Luke's voice that cut in.

"Gone?" Gone could mean anything, gone didn't mean anything.

"Dead," Jess stated. "Jesus, he's dead, okay, Murdock? There was a piece in the paper, it was really fucking moving, Luke spoke at the funeral and everything, since we didn't know his best friend was still alive and could've done it."

"No. Foggy can't be-" Matt swallowed down the words. Foggy couldn't be gone. Couldn't be dead. Matt had left and Fisk had been busy elsewhere and the Hand had nothing to tie Foggy to him and Matt had been keeping the crime rates in the Kitchen down-

"He's dead. Cremated. Touching fucking funeral, I said this." Jess' voice had no space for patience or sympathy. "He was working on a case for some rich socialite who slagged off some other rich socialite and some crazy fanboy shot him when he was leaving his office."

"That," Matt swallowed. "That doesn't make sense."

"No, death usually fucking doesn't." Jess slid off the table she was perched on. "Some colleague of his tried to stem the bleeding and fucking Nelson, Nelson tells her it's okay, because at least he has a fifty fifty chance of finding you in the afterlife."

"Foggy doesn't- didn't believe in an afterlife. Or God." He had always been polite about it, never teased Matt about the fact he had faith, even if he didn't himself.

"Me neither. So as far as I'm concerned, he just died on the street for no real reason other than a spoiled girl's temper tantrum."

"Jess!" Danny stepped between them. "You're being cruel."

"No, cruel was fucking off on his best friend, because he wanted to martyr himself on the altar of True fucking Love or some bullshit, then remaining fucked off while his best friend grieved and died without him," she spat. "But since you weren't there for him when he thought you were alive, maybe it doesn't make any fucking difference."

Danny started telling off Jess, Jess yelled back and Luke tried to calm them both down, but Matt heard nothing more from it, as everything went quiet and cold.

Nothing had technically changed, but all the warmth was suddenly gone from Hell's Kitchen.


End file.
